1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a set of shaving implements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a razor with a razor blade equipped with permanent magnets to provide prophylactic and healing effects on the body part which is subject to shaving as well as extend the life of the razor blade. Another components of the set is the shaving brush also equipped with permanent magnets in the handle so that a similar healing effect from a permanent magnetic field is applied during the application of the shaving cream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of permanent magnets in combination with a razor or a razor blade is known in the prior art. The main purpose of using a magnet is to maintain the sharpness of cutting edge of the blade. Earlier examples of such devices are described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,518, 1,782,033, 2,792,108, and 2,321,570.
More recently, various razor holders have been proposed which are designed to accept a conventional disposable razor or a razor holding a disposable razor blade during storage. Examples of such devices can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,436 by Hastie and U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,699 by McCoy. Typically, a holder is suggested containing one or several permanent magnets positioned in such a way that when a razor is stored in the holder, the magnets provide a magnetic field oriented in the plane parallel to that of the razor blade. Such arrangement is proposed to straighten micro-bends of the cutting edge of the blade so it remains sharp for a longer time.
Additional examples of the use of permanent magnets to extend the life of the blade can be found in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 4,083,102 by Harshberger; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,178 by Kashani; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,042 by McCoy.
Incorporating the magnets into the razor holders has one disadvantage, namely there is no direct contact between the magnet and the blade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,757 by Kramer improves this situation by incorporating a magnet into the razor head itself, in contact with the blade, and on the side opposite to the cutting edge. However, it still has the only function of maintaining the sharpness by aligning the magnet in such a way that the direction of the magnetic field is parallel with the plane of the blade.
Magnetic healing therapy has been known for a long time to provide prophylactic, pain relief, and general positive action onto a human body. The magnetic therapy practice has caused the development of products with permanent magnets distributed on the products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,219 teaches a sleeping mattress structure provided with permanent magnets each having a magnetic field strength of at least 850 gauss which are disposed on the mattress for maximum magnetic curing effect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,560 teaches a method for fixing the permanent magnets to bed covering. Merchandise worn by humans having magnetic structure has also been developed. For example, Japan Life Products 1992 Catalog, at page 10 and 11, shows belts, elbow and knee supporters, wrist and foot support massager provided with magnetic structure. Similarly, OMS Medical Supplies 1992-93 Catalog, at pages 59-67, shows human wear merchandise provided with magnetic structure. The DMS merchandise includes head bands, vests, belts, wrist bands, supports for the elbows, arms, legs, knee and ankle, and also necklaces. Another example of such wearable items can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,046 as well as in many others. The permanent magnets are commercially available in a variety of shapes and magnetic strengths, see for example OMS Medical Supplies 1992-93 Catalog, at pages 74-75. The user of the discrete permanent magnet has to generally tape the magnet onto the particular body point being treated.
An example of applying static magnets to the face using a malleable face mask with flat sheet magnetic inserts can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,624 by Zablotsky.
Not all of the magnetic implements known in the prior art are capable of effective magnetic therapy. Some of them are placed in a static arrangement with the body, while others are designed to have a single body solid magnet. Without going into the details of magnetic therapy, one can generally state that to maximize the efficacy of such therapy, the magnets of the implement should:
be periodically moved adjacent to the body part; PA1 be in a form of a plurality of magnets spaced apart from each other so as not to interfere and mutually reduce their individual magnetic fields; and PA1 preferably have a parallel orientation of the polarity of their magnetic fields, that towards the skin.
The act of shaving has a risk of creating skin cuts. Although magnets have been suggested to be used for maintaining blade sharpness, a factor critical in avoiding a skin cut, the risk of inadvertent cutting is still there. None of the razors of the prior art are capable of reducing the skin irritation and improving the safety of shaving. The need exist therefore for a shaving implement allowing to minimize the risks associated with a skin cut by providing general curing and prophylactic magnetic therapy action as well as promoting the healing of the skin.
The present invention suggests to maximize the effect of magnetic therapy as can be achieved by incorporating permanent magnets into all elements of the shaving implement, including a razor and a shaving brush.
Prior art brushes are typically magnetically passive and contain a simple handle with a plurality of magnetically passive ordinary bristles incorporated therein. Such brush is shown for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,090 by Weaver.
An example of the use of magnets in a similar item is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,391 by Revil. An electric comb is discussed having an oscillatory motion capability due to a cam mechanism incorporated in the head of the comb. Return springs are used to retain individual teeth of the comb in contact with the cam. In one embodiment, a pair of permanent magnets of opposite polarity is used in place of the spring for the same purpose. This item does not provide any magnetic therapy effect due to inherent small sizes of the magnets and especially since each magnet in a pair is placed opposite the other so the overall magnetic field from a pair is effectively canceled out.
The need therefore exists for a set of shaving implements capable of improving on the prior art and namely capable of providing a healing and prophylactic effect without requiring the user to go beyond the normal shaving routine and therefore reduce the risk of skin cuts during shaving as well as improve the skin healing in case of a cut.